


Not Like That!

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2. in the snow and 10. not wearing that -  Nine/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That!

“There’s no way I’m wearing that,” states Rose, crossing her arms and refusing to budge.That would be something like a toga, if a toga was made out of brightly coloured puffy coats.

“You can’t go out there looking like that,” the Doctor replies, leaning back against the console and crossing his arms. He nods towards the monstrosity on the jump seat, saying, “All the locals wear one of those. Can’t go outside in jeans, Rose, there’s rules!”

Raising an eyebrow, Rose smirks, waiting. After a moment, his confident grins falls and he opens his mouth, about to say something when she runs her eyes down his body, lingering on his legs. 

“Ah,” he mutters.

“Yeah, Doctor, ah,” Rose says, grinning at him, “I’ll wear one,” she says, raising her hand to forestall his victory cry, “if you do!”

The Doctor pouts at her, and she knows she shouldn’t think it’s utterly adorable, but she does. Sighing, he finally nods and she cheers. He heads to the wardrobe to grab another puffy toga for himself and Rose works out the best way to get hers on.

She’s pushing her jeans down as she hears the soft thunk of cloth hitting the floor. Rose turns, to see the Doctor staring at the floor, where her jeans are caught around her feet. She smirks at the way her licks his lips and, making a snap decision, pushes her underwear to the floor as well. He gasps and she quickly untangles the clothes at her feet and runs over to him.

Pulling his head down to hers, she drops a quick kiss on his lips and then whispers, “Catch me if you can, Doctor.” Laughing at the stunned and hopeful look on the Doctor’s face, she skips out the door of the TARDIS and into the snow. When his arms slip around her waist, Rose is sure he’s never moved so fast.


End file.
